


So Much Like Her

by Kris_Creations



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, Fruits Basket Future, One Shot, Other, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Creations/pseuds/Kris_Creations
Summary: {Kyo and Tohru’s kids are very similar to their parents. However, their daughter gives them a moment to step back and think about just who she reminds them of.}
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	So Much Like Her

As a baby, Hajime was fairly easy to take care of. He was quiet and peaceful with very few outbursts of anger. He reminded Kyo of his younger days when he first moved in with Shishou. While Hajime didn’t gain Kyo’s temper till he got a bit older, he behaved similarly to how Kyo did around new people; a bit quiet and generally kept to himself, but eventually warmed up to people.

Hikaru, while more shy then Hajime, was a fussy child and constantly clung to Tohru. He was clumsy and a crybaby, but was very sweet underneath the awkwardness. Seeing him swallow his shyness to help a stranger reminded Kyo very much of Tohru’s gentleness. Kyo sometimes can’t help but hug Hikaru with how adorably similar to her he can get.

Michiko was the most different out of their kids, however. People would claim she had Kyo’s temper, others would say she had Tohru’s stubbornness; however, Kyo felt those descriptions didn’t quite fit her. While she had those traits, she also had a strong sense of confidence that Kyo and Tohru only wished they had at her age. She had some arrogance that could only be matched with that Yankee Uotani’s. It got to the point they can have spats of wit and Michiko can keep up with her aunt long after Kyo had given up.

For a couple years, Kyo and Tohru wondered just who she took after. Her attitude reminded them of ‘someone’, but they couldn’t put their finger on who until one day when Michiko came home from school annoyed.

“Ugh!” Michiko grunts as she walks into the house. Kyo, sitting in the kitchen reading a book, looked up at her with a curious smile.

“Welcome, home, Chi. Bad day at school?” He asked.

“Not ‘bad’, just annoying.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well, some boys were making fun of my eyes.” She tosses her bag into the corner and joins her dad at the kotatsu. Despite Michiko taking after Tohru’s brown hair, she’s the only one of the three kids to inherit Kyo’s vibrant eyes. As expected, it sometimes brings unwanted attention.

“And what did you do when they did?” Knowing his daughter, she doesn’t take crap from anyone and she certainly would not allow them to get away with it.

“I didn’t beat them up this time if that’s what you’re asking!”

“I figured you didn’t.” After she got mad and threw a kid into the fence, she was grounded for two weeks and prevented from going to karate practice. Kyo can tell his daughter learned her lesson and was doing all she could to not physically react to people’s taunts since she loved karate too much.

“All I did was tell them to grow up and I walked away.”

“Good, I’m proud you managed to walk away from that without a fight. When I was your age, I struggled trying to walk away from someone picking a fight with me.” He would even start fights sometimes, but he chose not to give his daughter that information.

“Yeah, well, they’re just a bunch of Jari’s anyways, so I didn’t want to waste my energy on them.” She grabbed her book bag and started heading out of the kitchen “Well, I have practice today, so I’m gonna go change. I’ll see you later, Dad!” She makes her way to her room, leaving her stunned father in the kitchen.

Kyo sat there in shock. All it took was one word, one word that made him realize just who his daughter reminded him of. This revelation made everything so clear; her attitude, her itch for a fight, her being able to stand off against Uotani, her confidence. Kyo laughed and wondered to himself why he was so blind to it for so long. He put his book down and walked to the corner of the room where a big bookshelf was displayed with pictures and items of personal value. He grabs a picture of Kyoko and smiles gently at it, reminiscing what she used to call him when he was a kid.

“She really is so much like her.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly came to me and I decided to do a quick fic for it.


End file.
